The Merry band of miss fits
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura and her friends are on the run from the Akatsuki but they are not only ones their running from Gaara father is after them as well can Sakura group live through the hard ship that is to come will Sakura and Gaara find love or will one of them fall?
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-you already know I don't own Naruto right Gaara**

**Gaara- Whatever woman I just want my cookies**

**SFT-(rolls eyes) god you and the cookies**

**Gaara-I can't help it if I am addicted to them it's like you and addictions to red-heads **

**SFT- I can't help it if your hot **

**CH.1-The fun of robbing a bank**

* * *

"Are sure this is gone work?" a un sure voice spoke

"Of course have I ever been wrong?" side a feminine voice

"Yeah teme so suck it up" a hyper voice spoke this time

"I know but this is totally out of our range" the un sure voice spoke again

"Shh were going in" a deep voice spoke this time

Four figs burst through the doors of the bank.

"Holed up people this is stick-up" the female of the group shouted whiles holding a dagger across the first person she saw when she enter the bank.

"Were the stick?" the hyper voice asked

"You're a idiot" the deep voice said to the hyper person whiles shaking his head.

"I am not so sure about this" cried the un sure guy whiles biting his nails.

"For god sake man pulled it together!" the female yelled she then slapped the man across the head she then turned to the idiot of the group "Naruto get the gold"

"No problem" he tried doing a cool move over the desk but failed and fell on his ass he got up fast acting like nothing happened "I am okay"

(Wanted poster)

Name: Naruto

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Also known as the 'Fox' he been with the group at the age of six he was saved by one of the members after he tried to steal bread from the market he was then chased down by the guards but he was saved. Naruto also has no parents he also dreams to become the King of the land of Fire. He also the prankster of the group he is very loyal and can have his smart moments.

(Wanted poster torn away)

"Where gone a die!" yelled the sissy of the group

"Man up teme!" Naruto yelled back

"Naruto right Sasuke get over it" the female spoke in voice that showed she was piss off

"But...but I am too hot to die" he cried out everybody in the group rolled their eyes.

(Wanted poster)

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 18

Hair: Black (shape of a chicken butt hehe)

Eyes: Black

Sasuke Uchiha is from a noble family he always tried to be better than his brother but failed so he left that life behide. He has known the group since six he also can charm any women out of her underwear but is coward when it comes to dangers jobs.

(Wanted poster torn away)

"Uchiha do us a favour shut-up" spoke the deep silky voice

"Don't tell me to shut-up you panda"

"What did you call me Uchiha bitch" the guy growled

"That's is it both of you Sasuke go look at yourself in the mirror Gaara you don't look like a panda okay just go help Naruto please" the female asked

Gaara looked at her but sighed and went off to help Naruto not before saying "chicken ass".

(Wanted poster)

Name: Gaara no Sabaku

Age: 18

Hair: Red

Eyes: Teal

Gaara Father is the King of the land of Wind but his father hates Gaara because his wife died giving birth to Gaara so he always tried to kill his son so Gaara ran away because of this and after he met the group then. Gaara is one of scariest people in the group but he is very protective of his friends he known them since he was six. Gaara also has a kanji tattoo for love on his forehead which has something to do with his childhood.

(Wanted poster torn away)

"Thanks Gaara" the female then turned to Sasuke he was doing face in the mirror he bout with him she rolled her eyes "for god sake Sasuke keep your eyes open see if anyone is coming" she then looked to see how Gaara and Naruto wore doing.

Sasuke sighed looked at his mirror "don't worry handsome I will be back" he said to himself he then opened the door and looked outside and then slams the door behide him everybody in bank looks at him.

"Sasuke what's wrong" the female said after she got all the people to the ground.

"Their...their"

Gaara got annoyed and yelled "their what Uchiha!"

"They're here!" Sasuke screamed and fainted Naruto court him and sated to fan him.

The girl sighed "Gaara are we done"

The red-head nodded his head "Were all done here Sakura"

Said female of the group smirked "it looks like they want to play" she took out her gun.

(Wanted poster)

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Sakura was a only child her family were killed by bandits she was then taken in by a women called Tsunade Sakura has taken to calling the women her second mother. When Sakura was six she met Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara soon they all became friends and start to commit crimes all over the land. Sakura is the smarts of the group and she is the one who comes up with the plans.

(Wanted poster torn away)

"Were going to shoot them!" yelled a panicked Sasuke

Gaara rolled his eyes "stop being a bitch Uchiha and carry this" Gaara throw the third bag of gold at Sasuke who was not paying attention to it and got hit in head with it making him unconscious again.

"For crying out loud" Naruto wined then garbed Sasuke foot and start to dragged him whiles holding the first bag of gold

Sakura carried the third "Come on boys we have to get out of here!" yelled pink haired girl.

All three figs and one unconscious one fig busted outside the bank they ran more like dragged for the unconscious one for their horse's.

"Shit their here!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto don't yell in my era I am not deaf!" Sakura yelled back and hit him on the head she looks over shoulder to see nine people lined up pulling out their weapons _'hm so they made it' _

"You will never get away with this!" shouted the leader of the group of the nine men.

"Watch me Akatsuki bitch's!" Sakura yelled as her team took off.

"Get them!" the Akatsuki leader yelled .

_'Ah the fun of a chase'_ Sakura thought

* * *

**SFT-(looks at Gaara then looks away) are you going to take it back**

**Gaara-(Gaara looks at SFT then looks away) no**

**SFT-But you start it**

**Gaara-But you said it first **

**SFT-Yeah but only because you said it**

**Gaara-So how in the hell do I look like panda**

**SFT-And how in hell do I look like a puppy**

**Gaara-I thought puppies are suppose to be cute shouldn't you be happy about that**

**SFT-(rolls eyes) yeah I love to be capered to a puppy which grows up to be a dog ( and looks away from Gaara)**

**Gaara-(Looks at SFT) SFT talk to me (SFT still ignoring him) fine don't talk to me I can do this all day.**

**(5mines later)**

**Gaara-Ahh I can't take it any more I am sorry if I upset you (turns to SFT)**

**SFT-Me too Gaara (hugs Gaara) Well people review come on Gaara lets go get cookies (grabs Gaara hand and ran out of the room)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-AHH (SFT looking of in to space)**

**Gaara-(way hand in SFT face) what's wrong with her**

**Sakura-She got a date **

**Gaara-Oh okayy well anyway SFT does not own Naruto**

**CH2-The fun of a chase **

* * *

"What's wrong Akatsuki can't get us" Sakura mocked

"That is what you think girley" the guy that looked like a fish was two feet away from her.

"Shit they gaining on us"

**"Well hurry up we can't get court by these guy's"**inner complained

Sakura looked over to see Gaara was at the front Naruto was in the middle and Sasuke who was along her side well he was more like dangling from his horse because he was still unconscious Sakura sighed and kick's him in the chest.

"Wake-up Sasuke we got company which happens to be your brother"

Sasuke was up in a heartbeat "were is that basted!" Sasuke garbed his gun and looking all bad ass and shit he then looked around for his brother.

"Over here foolish brother" said a dark voice

Sasuke turned around to see his brother close "Ahhhh!" Sasuke scrams and speeded up.

"Hahaha teme scared " Naruto mocked

"I can say the same for you fox" Naruto heard a dark voice and felt a hot breath on his back.

"Ahhhh wait for me teme!" Naruto speeded up to cache up to Sasuke

Sakura turned around and glared at Sasuke brother "stop scaring my friends Itachi you jerk" she was shaking her fist at him.

"Sakura up head we can cut them off!" Gaara yelled back at her.

"Don't think so cousin" someone spoke to Gaara, Gaara looked around to see his cousin Sasori.

"Sasori" Gaara growled Sasori only smirked.

"Gaara there is a bridge up ahead" this broke Gaara and Sasori out off their glaring contest she looks at the panicking pair "Sasuke, Naruto pull yourselves together!" Sakura ordered

This made them stop screaming like they been court in a gay bar " yes sir" they saluted

"What was that?" she looked at them like she was going to murder their grandmothers.

"We mean ma' am" they squealed and start to hug each other scared to death yes they still on the horses when they were doing this.

Sakura rolled her eyes but then narrowed them up head she could see oil barrels she then got a evil smile and start to laugh like mad-man which then made Naruto and Sasuke more terrified.

"Gaara look ahead" Gaara looked ahead then got the same smile as Sakura they both shared a knowing look.

"Idiots ride faster!" Gaara ordered they wore now ten feet away from the Akatsuki.

Their leader growled "Their getting away" Pein looked at his group they looked at him like he was speaking another language " so what are you waiting for get them" they all made a face that said 'all right' and went after them.

Sakura smirked "not today boys" Sakura pushed herself to the side of her horse her face was a inch away from the ground but she wasn't scared she took her gun out and point to the oil barrels she slowed down her breathing to make her shoot on the target she then took the shoot the barrels exploded just as Sakura group crossed the bridge the Akatsuki stop so their won't fall off the edge.

"See you later sucks" Sakura laughed as she speeded off with her team.

The Akatsuki just stood there "Art is a bang un!" yelled the blond idiot of the Akatsuki hey ever group needs one (no offence blonds)

"Shut-up you idiot" Sasori smacked his panther

"Ow that hart danna" the blonde rubbed his head.

The pair were about to continue arguing when there plunking headed lender spoke " that is enough both of you everyone split up and find them" and with that the Akatsuki spilt up to find the miss fits.

(With the group that took the Akatsuki for ride)

"That was great " Naruto said as he fell on the couch in their hide out in the forest they built it when there wore fifteen.

"Yeah I was totally not scared" Sasuke said as he puff his chest out acting big and bad.

"Suuuuure" everyone said not believing him

"Anyway at lest we got the gold" Gaara held up a bag of gold

"Dame right we do thanks to my plan of course" Sakura point to herself and bating her eyelashes.

"Yeah can you imagine the amount of ramen we can buy" Naruto had ramen bowls flaying around his head

"No way dobe we can buy lots of fancy stuff and maybe do this hell hole up" Sasuke and Naruto got in to a all out war what they should do with the gold.

"This happens every time" Gaara rubbed his temples to stop the upcoming headache.

"Yeah you got to agree it is funny" Sakura said

"Yeah I guess" he sighed but smiled he looked up at the arguing pair they start to pull out their weapons' out "I better stop them" Gaara walked off Sakura smiled at them from the windowsill where she was sitting as she looked at her boys Naruto was trying to hit Sasuke and Sasuke calling Gaara panda and telling him to get out of the way and this then pissed Gaara off which then made him straggle Sasuke and then Naruto had to pull Gaara off Sasuke she could not help but smile yeah her boys she then thought of the time when they met each other.

* * *

**SFT-Oh god Sakura get Naruto out of my face his breath smells like ramen**

**Sakura-(pouches Naruto) get out of her face you walking ramen**

**Naruto-Ow Sakura your cruel**

**SFT-Well you had it coming people review**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-You know I don't own it and by the way this is long so bring snakes.**

** CH3. Menmorey of a Six year old**

* * *

A six year old pink headed child ran thorough the market dogging people as they also throw things at her she just laughs at them she rolled under a stall going around the shop keeper who tried to grab her she twirled around him kicking his stall over people then start to steal his goods she high tailed it out of there whiles laughing at the poor stall keeper as he was robbed. The pink hair child then walk down the dark street.

"Oh no a dead end" the girl sighed then she ruffled her hair then she heard shouting she hides behind some cerates that's when she saw a blonde haired child run down the street followed by some guards the blond boy skated to a stop he looked at the wall that block him then back at the guard with a panic look "we got you now rat" the guards start to clause in on the boy the boy backed up agents the wall. 'I have to help' the girl jump in fort of the guards "you won't get any clause" the boy looked at the girl with his sky blue eyes in shock "why are you helping me?" the girl looked at him with a smirk "because I don't turn my back on someone who needs help" the guards glared at the children in turn the girl glared at them "fine we got two street rats to handle" the girl then looked to the boy again "hey what's your name" the boy looked up from hugging the bread to his chest to the girl "N...Naruto" the girl smiled at him he tried giving her one as well "well Naruto when I say run you run okay" Naruto nodded his head as to tell her he understands.

The girl looked to the men before her and narrowed her eyes let the show down begin she charged forward to them she let out a battle cry "Shanaroo" just as one of the guards was about to grab her she skated to the ground ( Bad Reputation by Joan Jett it so goes with this bit) she was just under the man's legs she then kicks him let's just say where she kicked him will affect him if he wants children later she used her pinkeye to push the man aw\ay who was now holding his family jewels' she then looked at the two reaming guards and smirked the second man ran at her she ran forward the man thinking she was going to do the same move on him protect his family jewels' boy was he wrong he got a flying kick to the face 'two down one to go' the man took out his baton he tried to hit her but she dogged every attack "here, no here missed me hahaha" the pink haired girl stuck her tongue out the man until he hit her head everything was silent Naruto held his breath the man start to laugh proud he got a hit until the girl raised her head she spat out blood "you pay for that" her voice was so dark it could make the devil run "what are going to do gir-ahhh" the man never got to finis because the girl stood on his foot then she garbed his hand that held the weapon and jumped on his back then beats him with his own weapon "why you hitting yourself why you hitting yourself" she gave one last hit knocking him to the ground she turned to look at Naruto "let's go" both children ran away from the beat up men.

"Wow that was amazing" the blond throw his hand in the air to show how good she was "hehe thanks so you can take the bread back to your family now" the blonde looked at her " oh no I have no family it's just me" the girl looked shocked "you don't" he looked to the ground but nodded his head she felt sorry for him then she got a idea "hey Naruto would you like to live with me and my mum" Naruto looked at her wide eyed "really" the girl nodded her head fast "yeah" they both smiled at each other "oh wait what's your name" the girl eyes widen she spoke in a fake British voice "oh forgive me sir my name is Sakura Haruno at your services" she did a mock of a bow Naruto just laughs at her "well then Sakura Haruna please lead the way" he did the same fake British voice "well my good man right this way" they bout walked off in to the city.

Sakura showed him where she lived it was quiet big house it was away from the city right near a cliff she then took him to her mother " and Naruto this is my mum" Naruto looked up to see a women with blonde hair and brown eyes looking down at him "Sakura dear who is this boy" the green eyed girl looked up the older women with a big smile "his name is Naruto mum can he please live with us" the blonde women eyes widen "Sakura I can't do that his parents will not be happy" Naruto looked down "I don't have any" her brown eyes softened at this looking at the child with pity she looked at Sakura who put her hand on his back for confront "well then" she clapped her hands getting the children attention "we better get you a room then" both the children smiled at this Naruto ran to the lady and hugged her around the waist "thank you so much" the women was shocked but then put a smile on her face and hugged the boy back "you're welcome my name is Tsunade but you can call me aunt Tsunade okay" she taped boy on the head. After that there were having ramen for dinner Naruto ait ten bowls of it he then told them that he loved ramen and it was the best thing he tested making Tsunade and Sakura laugh. Sakura and Naruto went to bed Naruto was staying in the same room as Sakura in a extra bed she has, they wore both telling each other stories "Sakura" Naruto turned his head to the girl opposite him on the other bed "hmm" she mumbled half asleep he looked to be thinking words though his head "is...is Tsunade your real mother" Sakura fully looked at Naruto then sighed and stared up at the ceiling "no she isn't but Tsunade took me in a long time ago after my parents were killed after a while I start to call her mum" Naruto looked to see Sakura smiling a sad smile " I owe her everything she has done for me" Sakura then looked to Naruto he was smiling at her "so do I Sakura and I owe you too you two made me the happiest person in the world thank you" Sakura smiled a bright smile this time "no problem Naruto all I ask we remain friends forever" she put her hand out to him Naruto sent her a goofy grin and put his hand on top of hers they both laugh then throve their hands in the air 'friends forever' they both thought.

(Three months later)

Sakura and Naruto were playing in playground they were kicking around a ball and laughing at each other every time they missed the goal post Sakura kicked the ball too hard and it rolled out of the playground "don't worry Sakura I will get it" Naruto ran off to get the ball as he garbed the ball he looks up to see a bunch of guards in front of him he also see two people who are dress in fancy clouting looking at him there is one who is tall with black hair that is in a pony tail and onyx eyes he looked ten the other looked his age he looked just like the boy near him but his hair was the shape of a duck butt Naruto almost burst out laughing key word almost considering the way their looking at him he didn't think it was a good idea to laugh at them the short boy was first to speak "get out of our way you stinking rat" he growled at him, Naruto looked shocked but then anger took over him 'what did he call me' Naruto was about to give the posing freak a piece of his mind when Sakura came beside him "listen you rice spoiled brat ever call my friend that again and you will get it got it!" she yelled at him the black haired boy looked stunned then straightened his back walked over to Sakura "don't call me that street rat" Sakura got in his face "is that the only animal rice people know" the boy growled until the older boy got involved "oh Sasuke stop being so cold that is no way of treating people" Sasuke just glared at him "stay out of this _Itachi" _Itachi just ignored him and walked to Sakura he lifted her hand and kissed it "please forgive my fools brother young miss" he flashed her a handsome smile but on the other hand one thought was going taught her mined 'what kiss ass' but Sakura had to play nice for now she could tell their were nobles 'asshole nobles' Sakura forced a smile "it's no bother at all but thank you for the apology" Naruto smirked at Sakura she didn't like smiling at pomp-ass rice people who thought the world of them self's "thank you so much please join us for lunch" Sakura almost fell over from shock this guy can't be real **"but I have a feeling he is"** Sakura sighed it was too much too expect to be left alone by her "hey inner " **"hey babe so anyway you shoed go with the hotties" **"no way I am going with the stuck-up britches and besides I am only six year old I am not even supped to even think boys are hot yet" **"never harts to start early"** Sakura just rolled her eyes at this she then realised she has not answered his question yet "oh I am afraid we can't we most returned home right Naruto" she looked to her blonde friend who was in a glaring contest with Sasuke she elbowed him in the ribs which knock him out off his glaring "right Naruto" she growled out he looked confused and then clicked on "oh yeah, yeah we got to go back home aunt will be getting worried" Sakura thank whatever god that Naruto got the hint "so we have to go so bye nice meeting you" Sakura waved at them and then dashed out of there with Naruto in hand leaving the two brothers behind "hmm that was interesting I hope we meet them again" the older male walked off Sasuke looked at his brother and glared at him he just "hn".

Sakura took a deep breath when they were away from Uchiha's "god that was close" Naruto looked at Sakura after he picked up his lung when they were making the great escape Naruto took a deep mouth full of oxygen before speaking "Sakura why did you make us run all the way across town" Sakura turned her head to Naruto in shock "Naruto do you know who that is?" the azure eyed child shook his head "well there are from Uchiha noble house" Naruto gaped "you don't mean-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura "yes Naruto they dangers not only do they have ties to the king but also they are rice enough to make people disappear I am not saying I am scared of them it just best not to get involved with them they could hart people you care for" Naruto looked at his friend to see string back the place they just came from "Sakura" he shook her shoulder knocking her out of her string "it will be okay Sakura so let's just go home okay" he gave her smile she gave one in return "yeah your right" she grabbed his hand they ran home.

(Uchiha noble house)

The uchiha family were having diner in the main dining room Mikoto looked up to her two sons and husband "we are having a party tonight I want you two to be ready" they both nodded until their father spoke "we are having many members of imported family here so make a good appearance" his sons nodded their heads again " and Itachi I have a imported speech to give that your needed for " Itachi only nodded his head Sasuke looked at his father at this "father what's the speech about" his father looked at him "I am making Itachi the leader of the Uchiha noble family" Sasuke shoot out of his chair at this "what? what do you mean he going to become leader" Sasuke looked between his smug looking brother and father "why does Itachi have to be the leader what about me" Sasuke yelled his father rose from his chair and glared at Sasuke "because Sasuke Itachi has the respect of the kings court and is a high rank on the Akatsuki police force but you Sasuke have done nothing Itachi at your age was already better fighter but you are weak now get out of my sight" Sasuke was wide eyed but then got anger and left the dining room.

Sasuke pasted his room angrily he balled up his tiny fist "why, why is it always Itachi why" he yelled and then throw his fist in to the mirror he didn't stop there he kept throw things around then fell on his bed out of breath he looked at his blooded hand then the broken mirror he saw he had tears running down his face then Itachi face false in the mirror anger took over again he got up and when to his desk pulled out a pen and pepper after he finished his latter he packed what he needed and left the letter on the bed and walked out of his room.

(Market)

"Naruto you getting good" the pink haired child said "really" the blond had stars in his eyes "yeah more training you able to steal without getting sported" she taped him on the back making him fall over "ow Sakura not so hard" Sakura was about to tell him stop being a sissy when "what are you doing here you rice brat " "yeah what are you doing here" Sakura turned around just in time to hear a scream and girley scream at that "let me go tugs!" Sakura turned her head to Naruto "doesn't that voice sound filmier" Naruto nodded his head Sakura walked to the alley behind the market they saw two grown men one fat and one skinny holding a kid by his shirt "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled wide eyed at seeing the rice brat in the poor side of town "what the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke turned his eyes to the one who side his name he saw the two street rats he ran in to "stay out of this brats" one of the guys says to Sakura and Naruto "what are you standing there for help me!" Sasukr struggle more from the man grip Sakura smirked when she got a idea "oh we help" Sasuke looked at her hopeful "but not until you apologies to Naruto and me for calling us rats" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "never" he stoke his chin in the air "oh fine be that way we be on our way come on Naruto" Sakura slowly turned around with a smirk on her face and took one step when she heard a another scream come from Sasuke it seems the two men are shaking him harder "okay, okay I will say it" Sakura turned her head with a evil smile "oh his highness changed his mind" Sakura mocked Sasuke glared at her but then sighed "I...I am sorry for what I said" Sakura smirked "oh I bet that was a shot to your pride" the guy raised his fist to hit Sasuke in the face "ah can you help like now" "yeah, yeah I am coming you're stuck-upness" she looked to Naruto "Naruto lets go" "oh yeah their going down believe it" they both charged forward Naruto went to the skinny man and pulled his pants down and kicked him in the butt whiles laughing at him Sakura took on the fat male "hey dose your mum have a beard to" Sakura mocked Sasuke looked at her like she crazy for saying something like that does she want to die but the man looked like he was about to cry " sniff- shut up she has a beautiful beard" Sakura sweat dropped she was not expecting that. Well annny way Sakura pulled a stupid face at the man "dose she also look like this" the fat man got angry at this making him drop Sasuke he ran at Sakura she just rolled under his legs as he ran into a wall both men were down or trying to pull their pants back up Sakura looked to Naruto and then to Sasuke she pulled him up "okay let's make a run for it" so then they made a well a run for it.

(Somewhere else because I can't be asked on thinking where they can go)

After they court their breath Sakura turned to Sasuke "okay rice brat , a duck-butt for a hair style and any other nicknames I haven't come up with yet what hell are you doing here don't you know any rice people in this part of town are a walking target you should have just put a sigh on your head that said 'cash register over here please' are you relay that dumb or is it a rice people thing" Sasuke glared at her "I don't need to explain myself to you" Sakura eye twitch 'that son of a chicken' Sakura thought Sakura marched over to Sasuke with her small little feet she was about to give him a piece of her mind when Naruto stood in front of her "what the hell Naruto can't you see this guy is asking for a punch" Naruto didn't say a word he just looked at Sasuke "what happened?" Sasuke looked shocked but then covered it with a fake confused face "what do you mean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him "what I mean is your a rice kid who has it all money, a home and parents that love you it makes me wonder what you doing here" Naruto notice Sasuke flinch at the last part Sasuke face go to shock but then to anger "what would you know about my parents and maybe you don't have any parents" Sasuke hissed at Naruto Sakura saw Naruto eyes turn sad anger took over Sakura she walked around Naruto and punch Sasuke in the face "what hell!"Sasuke held his jaw as he glared at her Sakura returned the glare full force "how dare you hart Naruto feeling you spoiled" brat Sasuke was about to say something back when "your right I don't know your parents as I don't know my" both Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto "but" Naruto lifted his head he had tears in his eyes "if I had know them I would of not give them up for anything that's why I am asking you what happened for you to be here" Naruto still had tears in his eyes Sakura looked at Naruto with sadness "Naruto" Sasuke growled "as I said before I don't need explain myself to you I owe you nothi-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura " you do owe us we saved you back there we could have left you there but we didn't we could also leave you here and let someone else deal with you it's your chose tell us what you're doing here or hit the road" Sakura jabbed her thumb to the road behind her Sasuke thought for a moment he could tell them and they might help him or he could just leave this idiot plan and return home as he thought this Itachi face flashed in his mined Sasuke clenched his fist he looked at both the children opposite him he took a deep breath and spoke "I...I left because my family don't care what I do I live in my older brother shadow he becoming the head of the family I was also never worthy to lead the family my father said so I so sick of-" Sasuke could find in himself to finish until he felt arms around him someone hugging him he looked down to see Sakura hugging him he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked behind him to see Naruto giving him a goofy grin that said continue he took another deep breath "I so sick of being treated like a outcast to my family I was so sick of ltachi being the only one their care for it's like I am not even there" Sakura pulled away just to see Sasuke crying "you know rice brat you shouldn't worry so much what your family think and what your brother dose you should find your own path in life it's like life has giving you two paths if he goes left you go right " Sasuke looked at Sakura big green eyes and blushed "your right but there is one problem I don't know my path yet" Sakura put a finger on her chine and looked up in to the sky this was her thinking pose but both boys found it cute "that it!" she all sodden shouted knocking the boys out of there dazes "what?" they both said Sakura looked at Sasuke "you could join us and live with us" Sasuke looked shocked that she was offering such thing "y...you would do that" Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads "yep" they both said Sasuke could not help but smile okay Sakura offered her hand to Sasuke he took it as she offered her hand to her blond friend he took it happily they left the alley happy.

(In the kingdom of wind palace)

A little boy with blood red hair hugged himself as he cried "I am-sniff- so tired of this I am leaving this place and never coming back".

(At Sakura home in the tree house)

Sakura sighed "guys it's so boring" she wined Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their game which was who could make the best shadow of a animal Nrauto gave up playing the game "Sakura right we need to do something before we die of boredom" Naruto dramatically declared Sasuke hit him over the head "you baka we can't die of boredom" after Naruto fished rubbing his head "how would you know huh tema" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends she could not help but smile after they bout back Sasuke to her house Tsunade welcomed him with open arms shortly after he opened up fully to her and Naruto him and Naruto have nicknames for each other like tema and baka they also teach him how to steal and how to fight i they got court one time Sakura had to use her cute looks to get them out of trouble. Sakura looked to her map then got a idea "hey lets go pickpocket some people who are coming of the ships from the docks" Naruto and Sasuke stopped their arguing to look at her then at each other and then back at her and shrugged "sure why not" they both said Sakura sweatdropped but chuckled at them they are so alike.

(To the docks they went -batman theme track in the blackguard goes off hits CD player with a bat- hahah isn't that funny I hit the batman theme track with a bat you know bat and batman get it, get it agh fine you guys suck)

"Hahaha did you see that guys face he was all like 'oh no where is my gold gourds they pickpocket' hahaha I never laugh so hard" Naruto kept laughing "Naruto" Naruto did not hear Sakura calling him "man I was so bad as-" "Naruto!" Sakura shouted Naruto was about to ask what when he saw were she was pointing he looked to see Sasuke freaking out "oh my god I smell like fish this isn't good how will girls ever like me if I smell like fish" Sasuke wailed Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes oh there one more thing Sakura forgot to say after Sasuke opened up they found out that he is a drama queen. After Sasuke got over his international freak out they were make their way through the docks to go home until-tunk-"what the hell was that" Naruto said looking around-tunk-"there it is again!" Naruto shouted "Naruto shut-up" Sakura put her hand around Naruto mouth to keep him quite so she could hear were it was coming from -tunk- she looked to the creates "over there" they slowly went over to the creates all scoobey-do like Sakura held her breath, Naruto was eating ramen (where did he get that from) and Sasuke was biting his nails Sakura pulled the top off the create to see "aaaahhhhh it's red panda" Sasuke screamed like a girl which he was Sakura on the other hand rolled her eyes and hit him over the head "no you idiot it's person" Sakura slowly approached the red-head boy "hey are you okay" Sakura meets with a pair of jade eyes she held her breath **"he cute"**_"yeah...hey with mint what hell do you want _**"you know girl talk to him before he thinks you're a drooling idiot"** Sakura shock her head and look to the boy he finely spoke "y...yes I am where am I" Sakura looked clause now he had kanji love tattoo on his forehead 'who the hell let's a six year old get a tattoo' she thought that's when she realised that she didn't answer him "oh you're in the kingdom of fire" the boy looked shocked "I really came that far?" he whispered to himself but Sakura herd it "what's your name?" Sakura smiled at him to bring him some comfort that worked course he got out of the create he then looked at Sakura "my name is Gaara" Sakura smile widen "my name is Sakura that's Naruto and rice bart Sasuke" Gaara could not help but blushes at the girl before him **"she is pretty cute you know" **_"yeah she is wait mint who the hell are you" _**"I will tell you do time but inner was right you and her are the same" **_"what? and who the hells inner?" _**"not now boy the our bride-to-be talking to you"** sure enough she was "so where you from" Gaara looked down should I tell them he looked back up but not looking into her emerald eyes " I...I from the kingdom of wind" Sakura beamed at him "so you from the desert huh" the only reply she got was a nod Sakura the notice he looked sad "hey is there something wrong?" Gaara held his breath how did she know if there something wrong 'can she read minds or something' he thought "hey it's okay you can tell us we're all friends here" Gaara eyes widen "friends" he asked softly Sakura smiled at him and nodded "yeah so tell me what's wrong?" Gaara was thinking to himself 'should I tell them if I do tell them they might not want to be my friend, but I will never know if I don't tell them' Gaara made up his mind "I left my home" the blond gaped "what? why?" Gaara looked sad when he answered "my father sent assassins to kill me" Sasuke looked up from the wall he was leaning on "why would your father want you dead" Gaara looked towards the ocean "because I killed my mother" all three of them gasped at his reply `"how did you do that your only six" Gaara looked back at them shameful "because I was born" Sakura ran up to him she was a foot away from him when she spoke "what you mean because you bourn" he looked at her and sighed "my mum died giving life to me my father hates me because she died now he wasn't me dead" Sakura saw tears trickle down his face her face soften, 'that's it there gone leave because they think I am monster like my father they will never be my friends' Gaara thought until he felt small hands on his shoulders when he lifted his head up from the floor he saw green grass eyes looking up at him "you silly that isn't your fault you couldn't stop that from happing" Gaara jaw dropped "you mean you don't find me a monster" Sakura chuckled at how cute he looked he looked like a puppy asking for a treat "yeah and the only monster there is, is your father he the one that trying to kill you and one more thing Gaara your mother would have loved you so don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Gaara could not hold himself back he throve himself on Sakura he tightly hugged her to him Sakura eyes widen but went back to normal size she then smiled and put her arms around him "hey Gaara would you like to live with us" Gaara was stunned but reply "yes" Sakura laughs Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder he looks to see Naruto "welcome to the family" "hn welcome" Sasuke was still leaning ageist the wall but reply back for the first time in a long time Gaara was happy.

(Present time)

Sakura smiled at memory they all became clause friends when they turned 16 they moved out of Tsunade house as much as the older women didn't want them to move out they agreed that they didn't want to be a burden to her and beside the life there living now wouldn't be good for her Sakura could not with stand the fact if something happened to her second mother because of her she could not lose another mother Sakura all remembered what the older women said before she left.

(Flashback)

Sakura looked to Gaara as he was packing there stuff up she could not help but sigh dreamily **"god he worked out so much" **_"yeah"_ the girl was knocked out of her dream world when Tsunade spoke "Sakura good luck" Sakura looked at the blond women and smiled "we will be mum don't worry" "yeah granny don't worry" Naruto the loud mouth idiot spoke Tsunade felt a vein pulse "Naruto your dead" Gaara whispered` to him before the blonde had time to ask what he was talking about he was sent flying making a star shape in the sky "take that you little brat!" Tsunade roared her fist still raised Sasuke sighed "dobe never learns" Sasuke went to get Naruto and to check if he is a life Gaara smiled then turned to Tsunade he gave the woman a hug "goodbye Tsunade thank you for everything" he then pulled away from the women and went after Naruto and Sasuke Sakura was next to hug the older women "goodbye mum" Sakura could feel tears coming the older women hugged her tightly "you to Sakura" they stood there for a while the boys were back but didn't say a thing knowing this was hard for Sakura until the honey eyed women whispered in her era "don't forget to bring my grand children over" Sakura pulled away from her a little red faced Tsunade laughs evilly flicking her head to Gaara Sakura blushed increased.

(End of Flashback)

Sakura still blushed at the memory she had no idea how Tsunade knew she liked Gaara Sakura bout out of her thinking from a voice "Sakura we got a problem"

* * *

**Gaara-Man that was long**

**Sakura-agreed**

**SFT-(asleep)**

**Gaara-what the hell happened****to her**

**Sakura-she tried the chp was long**

**Gaara-yeah okay people review and get fuck out of here**


End file.
